


i guess we never really were friends.

by luficcy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Badass, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Lowercase, Monologue, Not Shippy, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Trauma, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luficcy/pseuds/luficcy
Summary: "if we're really friends..." he whispered slowly.frisk tensed up hard, twisting sans' jacket cloth in their hands, toes curling, and shoulders shooting up, there was the smallest, barely decipherable whine they let out of pain.it lasted a split second before they fell completely limp, being held up by the bones skewering their body and sans' hug, hands falling behind his back."...you won't come back."he finished his sentence into the child's ear in a hushed tone, shutting his eyes as he heard the familiar noise of their soul shattering into the air.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i guess we never really were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this same work is on wattpad under the name laysficcy, also this is something old i found in my drafts so there's a lot of mistakes lmao. enjoy regardless <3

_one step left._

they always took _one step left_.sans made a mental note of the flick of their ankle for the hundredth time as he stood alone in the golden hall.

_one step left, sans._

he repeated the phrase to himself over and over, feeling winded himself.   
he was currently waiting for frisk -no, the **human** to respawn after another successful killing on sans' part.

sans wasn't an idiot. with every single reload, they were getting one move further, one step closer, one knife slash away.

he sighed to himself, puffing out his chest, awaiting the human, counting the seconds.

_5..4..3..2-_

an angry yell ripped through the air at the familiar sound of the human immediately engaging the fight

- _1._

  
_one step left._

sans watched the all too predictable move as they rushed forward, their knife cutting through the air harshly as sans barely sidestepped.   
the skeleton felt a rush of nervousness when he saw the movement had made his _hoodie string_ fly.

fuck, they were getting too close, too fast."straight to the _point_ , ey?" he joked, not letting his cold facade slip, a flick of his wrist pinned the child down, confined by a blue soul.

the human scowled, glaring at sans through narrow red eyes. sans rarely looked into their eyes, he always felt his movements stutter a moment because this was supposed to be _his_ kid.   
those eyes that carried so many crinkly smiles, determined glances, playfully flirtatious winks, intelligence, and so much more.

he _remembered._

heremembered the immediate instinct to protect this kid from any harm, remembered stacking hot dogs on their frizzy hair in hotland to ease their stress, remembered lurking in the corner of fights, keeping an eye out, remembered watching them have a fucking _dance-off_ with mettaton and remembered being able to smile and say _"yup, that's my kiddo."_

every range of emotion behind the child's eyes now replaced with a cold, calculating gaze. bored, bloodthirsty, and furious.  
sans scowled quietly, having to remind himself that this wasn't his kid anymore for the thousandth time.

he lifted his hand harshly, relishing in the satisfying crack that followed their body ramming into the ceiling. all it would've taken for any normal human to die would be that single, bone crushing move.

key word: _normal_

the human instead, laughed a devious laugh that sent chills down sans' spine. a laugh that only reminded him of what he had lost.

sans flicked his hand down, expecting another satisfying crunch of the brat's bones to drown out his thoughts, but instead the little fucker _landed._

they had squatted middair, feet out steady, nailing the landing like they had already calculated every move. it caught him by such surprise that he didn't even realize frisk escaping his blue attack, wasting no time in rolling forwards, slashing their knife with expertise.

his eye sockets widened as he teleported to the other side of the melancholy hall _just_ in time to spare his own life. he almost barked a disbelieving laugh when he looked down to see the slightest knick in his jacket.

if he'd moved one second too late...sans shook his head to himself, not wanting to dwell on anything that risked slowing him down.

and so it went on. the two danced their dance, a dance of blasters, quick knife knicks, quiet smirks, loud taunting, and pure determination.

sans began to feel the weight of fighting all these rounds with no reload button or healing food like the human had, the tiredness slowly crept up on him, but he persisted.

now, finally came the move sans was dreading. this was the one the human had died at last round, but now, they had nearly full health and they watched sans with an expectant smirk, like they already had this planned out.he felt a bead of sweat collect on his skull.

he needed a new move, _fast_. something that would catch them off guard.

the human was clearly getting impatient, beginning to stalk their prey by moving forward without waiting for sans' move.

that knife, that _damned_ knife gleamed in the orange hue of the judgment hall.

"you, uh...really like swinging that thing around, don't you?"his mouth moved against his will, hoping his desperation to stall didn't seep into his voice.

the human faltered for just a fraction of a millisecond.

"listen..." he breathed out, panicked mind contrasting largely from the cool tone of voice he used.

"somewhere in there..." he spoke, watching as the two of them circled one another like hawks. "i can feel it." the human kept a neutral expression, their chest heaving. "there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

sans wanted to punch himself. never in his life has he hated himself more than in this moment. his self loathing crept up his neck; he couldn't even tell if he was stalling with bullshit or if he actually _still_ had hope.

the human almost tripped as they circled him, eyes going dangerously wide.

sans blinked and they were immediately back in composure, calculated steps and bored expression, the slip of emotion gone as soon as it appeared.

"the memory of someone who once wanted to..." he watched as frisk's eyes held a warning. like speaking of any past runs was some terrible crime. "...do the right thing." he finished anyway.

sans didn't stop there, his soul doing several back flips as he continued. a small, _stupid_ part of him meaning every word he's saying.

"someone who, in another time might've even been..." the human breathed harshly through their nose, knuckles turning white from clutching the knife so hard. "...a friend."

frisk did a full stop, breathing hard and watching with a livid expression. "c'mon buddy..." he breathed in a raspy voice. "do you remember me?"

his soul pounded in his rib cage. he felt a painful twinge as he continuously had to remind himself that he's just doing this to catch them off guard. but, shit. they were looking at him with those eyes, a pained look, lips pursed.

"please, if you're listening..." he dared to take a step forward.

"let's forget all this, okay?" he gave a small smile.

the child was completely tense, a deer caught in headlights.

sans wished he could stick to the plan. to use this trick and fool them, get another kill, and live another round. but now frisk was showing the most emotion he'd seen since they started this godforsaken run and _fuck_ , he knew he meant this. he knew he wanted to forget all this, too.

he gulped, continuing and taking another daring step towards them.

"just lay down your weapon and well-" he gave an incredulous laugh.

"-my job will be a lot easier."

frisk stared at him, they looked like a wounded animal about to gnaw their own leg off to be free of a trap. sans exhaled as he performed the final blow.

_he spared them._

the pair were now only a few feet away from one another and frisk looked at him like he was insane, brows scrunched and mouth hung open.

their hand hovered uncertainty in the air, options only they could see appearing.he wanted to scream at them to reset. to just stop this and _go back._

part of him awaited a knife to the chest, he stayed hyper aware of their actions. their labored breathing, unsure eyes, shaking hand, and parted lips.he held his breath with anticipation.

_frisk is sparing you._

"you're sparing me?" he couldn't help the words blurt out.

no fucking way.

he was in disbelief that he'd convinced them and _god,_ sans just wanted one peek into their insane mind. one peek to find out what went wrong, why they're sparing him, why they make these dumb decisions.

he looked to the human who sans was painfully reminded of how much of a _child_ they really were in that moment. so open, vulnerable. sans hated himself for the amount of guilt that washed over him.

a part of him had just wished they'd kill him, but he can't give up now.he laughed quietly, feigning relief.

"finally. pal. buddy." he breathed with a smile, the familiar nicknames felt painful to utter in this situation.

"i know how hard it must be..." he swallowed dryly. "...to make that choice."

frisk watched him carefully, the knife still clutched unsurely in their hand despite sparing him.

"to go back on everything you've worked up to." he took another slow step forward.

"i want you to know..."his soul was pounding, a smile curling onto his face.

"...that i won't let it go to waste."

he opened his arms wide, just how he used to in a different timeline. how he'd open them for a proud hug, a 'i'm so glad you're alive' hug, a comfort hug, a loving hug.

this was gonna be a death sentence hug.

"c'mere, kiddo." he grinned.

hesitation danced behind frisk's eyes that were now glossed over. their mouth opened like they were going to say something, then closed.

the clatter of a knife is what broke the guilt dam in sans. they let it fall limply to the ground, looking him straight in the eyes. the human sighed as they took a step forward.

they stared at his arms, probably remembering the same hugs from a different time that sans had just recalled himself.

he closed his eyes so he didn't have to see their face. trusting, relieved, exasperated.

how dare they.

how dare they _murder_ every monster in sight, _kill_ his friends and family in cold blood, yet still invoke the guilt, the longing, the regret sans feels at this very moment.

he feels them lean all their weight on sans, hands grasping at the backside of jacket and sans' arms reflexively go to frisk's back.

for a moment, with his eyes closed, he selfishly allows himself to hold on tight, he selfishly keeps his eyes screwed shut, pretending he isn't hugging his brother's murderer, he selfishly rubs a circle on their back comfortingly.

now, here comes the hard part.

he removed the bony hand from their back to perform the slightest flick of his wrist, guilt eating him alive, selfishness whispering to hold on for _just a moment_ more.

he heard it before he had the heart to look.

an abundance of bones rose from the floor, sharp ended and skewering the child in his arms, stabbing clean through every part of their body.

they let out the smallest noise. a mix of a gasp and groan. full of betrayal, anguish, hurt, and _shit,_ sans really wished he hadn't heard it.

he opened his eyes, still holding onto the human, their grip on his jacket faltering. blood dripped from their mouth, he could feel it drip down the back of his hood, and heard the deadly liquid dribble in their throat.

their soul appeared, shaking and holding on from a thread, begging the human to eat something, to get away, to fight back.

frisk had the highest pain tolerance he'd ever seen except for maybe undyne. even in the pacifist routes, dying was "tis but a scratch". sans felt the all too familiar selfishness thank whatever god that was out there that frisk's pain tolerance was so high. he wouldn't be able to stand any cries.

they stood limply, hands still grasping sans instead.the soul shook, cracks appearing.

"if we're really friends..." he whispered slowly.

frisk tensed up hard, twisting sans' jacket cloth in their hands, toes curling, and shoulders shooting up, there was the smallest, barely decipherable whine they let out of pain.

it lasted a split second before they fell completely limp, being held up by the bones skewering their body and sans' hug, hands falling behind his back.

**"...you won't come back."** he finished his sentence into the child's ear in a hushed tone, shutting his eyes as he heard the familiar noise of their soul shattering into the air.

he held even tighter, sighing shakily as their body disintegrated, dissipating into blank silence until he was grasping for nothing but thin air.

he opened his eyes. the floor was clean, no bones, no blood. he looked up. no crack in the ceiling. the judgement hall was pristine and sans watched as the child's blood began to disappear from his hands.

he sighed, alone in the hall once again. these moments by himself between reloads always felt surreal.

he watched the large windows, beautiful stained glass clean and not shattered by a bone, or wedged with a knife; just a beautiful window.

sans exhaled as he began his mental countdown.

_5...4...3...2.._

he looked over to their usual spawn point, taken aback by the empty space.

"frisk?" he called out lamely, voice echoing.

there was a noise, a plop of feet landing on the floor. sans looked over, dread filling his ribs. frisk appeared. the child stood, a button with the words RESET in front of them alongside with the brightest star sans had ever seen, tamed by the human.

he vaguely remembered what they had told him a few runs ago.

_"it's like...a save point. so that when i die i don't_ **_actually_ ** _die nor do i have to restart from the fall to get back to where i was." they explained, more focused on balancing hot dogs on their head, curly hair frizzy from the atmosphere of hotland._

_"determination and all that jazz." they added on. sans leaned against his hot dog stand, watching fondly._

_"is it something you can see?" he asked curiously._

_they smiled."i can, yes." they responded._

_some hot dogs flopped off their head into the lava below as they walked to the spot directly near his sentry stand. they pointed to what looked like an empty space of ground next to him._

_"there's one right there, it's kinda like...all those super bright crystals from waterfall crafted into a super bright star." they said, staring at it with a smile._

_if sans looked close enough, he could see a star shimmering in the reflection of frisk's warm magenta eyes._

_"it's funny though, sans." they stated with a small snicker. he raised a bony eyebrow with a questioning grin, tilting his skull to the side._

_"they_ **_always_ ** _show up when you're around." they smiled, meeting his eye sockets._

_he felt his own smile grow into a more genuine one, eyes softening. his soul bursting with affection for this goddamn kid._

_"is this the part where i tell you to, like, stay determined or something?" he asked with a huff._

_frisk threw their head back, hot dogs falling, and barked out the most contagious and infectious laughter on the face of the earth._

_their conversation was cut short by some royal guards yelling for the human and them bolting off with a "don't worry, i'll come back here if i die!" which made sans shake his head with laughter._

_"stay determined, kid."_

sans remembered being internally ecstatic that the save points showed up with him. it made him feel important.

however, when the save points _still_ showed up where he does in a genocide route...that just feels like the universe playing some sick joke on him and the kid's fate.

seeing an actual save point, though...was kind of insane. he felt his breath halt. it was so gorgeous. sans hadn't seen the sun in his whole life, but _this_ is what he imagined it to look like.

while sans admired the sparkly light, he didn't have much time to focus on it, staring directly at the RESET button instead.

the child sighed, grabbing his attention.

"that thing you said...sixteen loads ago. about how i'm the type of person that's _never_ going to be happy." they spoke evenly, gaze moving from the button to sans' eye sockets as he tensed up, ready for a fight.

"i think you're right." they concluded with a sad smile.

sans didn't respond, just watched with wary eyes.

they sighed. "but that doesn't mean i get to take away everyone else's chances of being happy." they said quietly.

"you guys are just... _so happy..._ like annoyingly so. just a perfect fucking family and i'm just-" they cut themself off with a mix of a sigh and dry laugh, tousling their curls.

"-well...it doesn't matter now." they huffed.

sans' shoulders fell, watching frisk intently, soul aching."this whole thing was a mistake." they breathed quietly, sounding utterly defeated and broken while still maintaining a straight, bored face.

sans felt a twist of satisfaction at their defeat, but a glimmer of sadness along with a part of him feeling relieved this is how it ended, another wanted to make them pay for what they did. he was just so _conflicted_ because this goddamn kid was so unpredictable.

sans found himself stepping forward, staring at the reset button, then back up to the kid.

"so...you gonna use that thing?" he asked with furrowed sockets.

a small laugh escaped frisk's lips and sans' soul fluttered with hope.

"i plan on it." they sighed with a smile. a beat of silence passed.

"frisk, i'll be honest, forgiving you is gonna be hard." sans finally let out, his shoulders dropping the tension and speaking the unsaid words.

"but this was...a start. and i-" sans inhaled sharply. "-i _promise_ i won't forget it." he offered, smile turning just a bit more genuine.

something akin to the smallest amount of guilt got etched into frisk's expression, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"just...would you stay with me while i reset? i always wake up with a broken wrist and the worst headache from the fall." they laughed quietly, but sans could see their fear.

sans stepped close enough to hold onto frisk's shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. "you literally just got killed 39 times, i think you'll be fine." he snorted.

frisk's lips curled up sadly at their broken humor.

they sighed shakily, sans squeezed their shoulder again, hope beginning to fill his bones."well, here goes nothing." they huffed.

then everything happened in a millisecond.

frisk's hand was hovering _right_ over the button, dragging it down agonizingly slow. sans watched intently, but his attention snapped to a quick movement.

_one step left._

sans watched in utter horror and before he could even react, white searing hot pain blossomed from his midsection.

sans looked down slowly, frisk's hand clutching the knife that was now embedded into him, leaving a deep cut in its wake.

he blinked once, twice, three times before looking up at frisk, reset button gone, save point dissipated, and a blank expression sitting heavily on their face.

sans coughed a sputter of blood onto his hoodie before his legs gave out, allowing himself to drop to the ground, wide eye sockets with white pinpoints staring at frisk's beat up boots.

sans went rigid with pain.

they betrayed him. _they betrayed him_ ** _again._**

frisk squatted down tauntingly, twisting the knife deeper, relishing in the loud groan that escaped sans. they smirked lightly and that's when sans knew they were beyond saving.

frisk pulled out their knife at an agonizing pace, making spots appear in sans' vision. they examined their weapon, fingering the blood as sans sputtered and grunted.

they sighed uninterestedly, meeting his eyes with their narrowed ones. red and bloodthirsty, inky lashes framing their insanity tamed by a numb face.

their expression, their eyes, everything about them made chills run down sans' spine, his reflexes yelling at him to get away from this psychopath.

**"i guess we never really were friends."** they spat.

frisk stood and sans let the sting of their words _and_ the sting of his wound consume him.

sans listened to them walk away, leave him behind like nothing, listened to them grow more distant. his vision seemed to be consumed by blurriness and black spots.

he distantly saw grillby's far, far away. sans needed to get there, he didn't know why, he just knew he did.

he got up, despite how utterly painful it was, clutching his wound.

suddenly, he felt as though he was in snowdin again, staring at the door of his house and not of the exit of the judgment hall.

"welp. i'm goin to grillby's." he slurred to no one in particular.

he distantly heard pots and pans clashing.

"papyrus, d'you want...anything?" he breathed out before he felt every part of his body shatter into pieces.

the last thing he saw was frisk standing at the end of the hall, watching him, frozen like a statue.

frisk was right.

they were never his friend and they never would be.

the whole situation began to feel so much more insignificant than it had been just a few moments ago as he slipped away, slowly giving into the darkness that eased his pain.

_i know your type._

_you're very determined, aren't you?_

_you'll never give up even if there's absolutely no benefit to persevering whatsoever._

_no matter what, you'll just keep going._

_not out of any desire for good or evil_

_...but just because you think you can._

sans heard one final thing before his body lost all its strength and he surrendered to the welcoming hug of death.

**"save a seat for me next to you in hell."**   
  
  


_this is why i don't make promises._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated! :D


End file.
